


𝗢𝗽𝗽𝗼𝗿𝘁𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘁𝘆

by CONJUNXED



Series: 𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Gen, Job offers, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED
Summary: A week after Wasp moves in, Corrin has to go shopping. During his trip, he meets a strange young girl who initially refuses to admit that she’s lost.
Series: 𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665394
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	𝗢𝗽𝗽𝗼𝗿𝘁𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘁𝘆

**I** t had been a week since Wasp had made himself home in the spare bedroom, and not much had changed. Wasp remained in his room and no one ever really went in there, so he remained mostly at peace. There were some times when Wasp would actively leave his room to converse with Corrin or play with the dogs and Wyatt, but he never really left the room for any other reason. 

Corrin smiled at the thought of his new friend as he pushed the stroller down the street, finally reaching where he needed to be. 

The mall was a good place to shop, mainly during a week day when most people were at work. 

Corrin took a look at the list of the things he needed to buy. New clothes. Groceries. New phone charger for Nick. Corrin reminded himself that he also wanted to stop by that new tea store and see what they had. 

As Corrin headed inside, he took note of a young girl sitting on a bench outside of one of the stores alone. He did not think that much of it, remembering when he was young and would choose to wait outside the store if he had the option to do so. She was probably waiting for her parent. 

Corrin entered the first store, choosing to buy clothes first, followed by the charger, tea, and then groceries. A simple plan that he could complete quickly. It would be for the best, considering how panicked Wasp seemed when he had told him that he was taking Wyatt out to do some shopping. 

Corrin had Wyatt try on a few shirts and pants, and tried some clothes on himself. He was lucky that Nick seemed pretty content having a recolor of of the same exact outfit. He was easy to shop for, at least. 

When Corrin finished, he payed for what he had decided to keep and left the store. He looked at the spot where the young girl was, noticing that she was still in the same spot. He had been in the store for about an hour, so there was no reason for her to still be there. ‘ _I’m sure she’s fine._ ’

Corrin went into the next store and bought a charger, paying for it as quickly as possible. In the back of his mind he hoped that the young girl would have left with her parents by then.

She was still out there 

‘ _One more store, and if she’s still there, I’ll go to check on her._ ’ He thought to himself. 

Of course, he was not that lucky. When he walked out of the tea store and walked back to the area she had been sitting, there the little girl was. She looked slightly nervous. She looked lost, although she seemed to be trying to hide it. 

Corrin took a deep breath and walked towards her, sitting on the bench next to her, taking Wyatt out of the stroller. He had started to get restless. “Hello.” 

The girl looked over at him, looking as though she was trying to see if he was a threat. It was odd, but he was glad that she was weary of random adults. “Hi.” 

When the little girl looked away, Corrin took notice of her looking around, probably trying to find her parents. 

“So, I noticed that you’ve been sitting here for a while.” Corrin paused, mentally reprimanding himself for sounding like a creep. “Are you lost?” 

“No.” The little girl defended. “And even if I was, I could totally handle myself.” 

Corrin nodded calmly, and moved Wyatt from being wrapped in his arms to being bounced on his leg. “Of course, I don’t doubt that. I was the same way when I was young.” 

The little girl seemed to be having a staring contest Wyatt, something Corrin found humorous. 

“So... umm... I’m Corrin Fanzone... what’s your name?” 

Her eyes lit up in recognition, suddenly smiling. “Oh, you’re Nicky’s older brother! And this must be Wyatt!” 

Corrin laughed awkwardly. “Uh, yeah.” 

The little girl seemed to notice his awkward tone. “I’m Sari Sumdac, your brother works for my dad!” 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Corrin nodded, smiling. “I should have guessed who you were by your hair. Not many people in Detroit have hair _that_ bright red.” 

Sari smiled confidently. “Yeah, my hair is pretty unique.” There was a moment of silence and it looked as though she was considering something. “Okay, I might be a _little_ lost.” 

Corrin laughed a little. “Okay, I’m assuming you don’t have a phone to call your dad?” 

Sari shook her head, looking slightly ashamed. “It broke the other day and we haven’t gotten around to getting a new one.” 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Pretty much everyone breaks at least one phone. Nicky’s first phone inflated like a balloon.” He smiled at Sari’s shocked look. “I wish I was kidding. We still have no idea how he did that.” Corrin pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Do you know your dad’s number?” Sari nodded and Corrin handed his phone to her. “Call him.” 

Sari dialed the number and waited. Her father picked up after about three rings. When she began talking, Corrin decided to ignore it, giving Sari some privacy while on the phone. 

Corrin’s leg had begun to grow tired from bouncing Wyatt, but he still seemed entertained, so Corrin did not do anything about it. 

Sari finished her conversation, hung up, and handed Corrin’s phone back to him. “My dad also got lost in one of the stores.” 

Corrin laughed. “Seriously?” 

Sari nodded, laughing along with him. “I’m honestly not surprised.” 

“I’m going to assume that you told him where you are?” Sari nodded. “I’m gonna wait here with you then, just in case.” 

Sari nodded. “So, Nicky said you guys have dogs?” 

“Yep, two of them!” Corrin moved Wyatt to his other leg, who fussed for only a moment before becoming entertained by being bounced once again. “Bella’s our yorkie that we got when I was nine, and Cujo is our Caucasian shepherd we got from our uncle.”

“Cujo’s the big one, right?” 

“Hes taller than Nicky when on his hind legs, so yeah, he’s definitely the big one.” 

Sari’s mouth gaped at this. “He’s _huge_!” 

The conversation went on for a while, both of them talking about little things in their lives. Sari would talk about her friends, Nick being an occasional member of her stories, and Corrin would talk about his home life. 

“Sari, there you are!” The duo looked over, seeing Professor Sumdac heading towards them. 

Sari got up and ran to her dad with a smile, hugging him before turning back to Corrin. “This is Nicky’s older brother, Corrin!” 

Professor Sumdac smiled, seeming to recognize his name. Which was good. At least his brother was not talking shit behind his back. “Oh, Corrin, I’ve heard so much about you from Nick!” 

Corrin smiled, standing up and moving Wyatt into a more comfortable position. “Good things, I hope. If not, I’m gonna have to have a long talk with him.” 

Sari laughed, obviously deciding that the idea of Corrin yelling at Nicky was hilarious. 

“Of course he says nice things!” Sumdac defended. “And he’s such a joy to have around.” 

Corrin’s smile grew wider. “I’m so happy to hear that. He can be a little annoying but hey, that’s siblings go ya.” 

Sari nodded, although she did not know what it was like. She was an only child, after all. 

“Oh, I suppose proper introductions are in order.” Professor Sumdac smiled, and held out his hand. “I’m Isaac Sumdac.” 

Corrin adjusted Wyatt so that he could shake the professor’s hand. “I’m Corrin Fanzone, but you obviously already know that.” Corrin made a motion to his younger brother. “And this is Wyatt.” 

“Oh, yes, Nick has told us about him as well.” Isaac suddenly changed the subject. “So, what are you at the mall for?” 

“Just the usual shopping for more clothes, groceries, stuff like that.” 

“But you don’t have any groceries?” Sari tilted her head. 

Corrin laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, that was gonna be my last stop.” 

“We were actually going to head there next!” Isaac smile grew. 

Sari looked confused. “We were?” 

Isaac nodded. “I was going to let you buy some of your favorite ice cream.” 

Sari grew ecstatic, a feeling that Corrin knew very well. “Yes!” 

Corrin placed Wyatt back into his stroller, who seemed to be ready to fall asleep. “Well, let’s go then.” 

The group made their way inside and the Sumdacs followed Corrin as he grabbed the things he needed. Sari would occasionally bring up things like shows or video games that Corrin would recognize, Corrin would talk about them with her, and she would change the subject after she decided she was bored of the topic. Completely normal for a kid. 

When the group finally got to the frozen food section, Sari picked out a tub of ice cream and handed it to her father. 

“Mint?” 

Sari nodded. “Yeah, it’s one of my favorite kinds of ice cream!” 

Corrin laughed. “Me too. Nicky hates it though, I have no idea why.” 

Sari scoffed. “He just doesn’t know what good ice cream is.” 

Corrin laughed at that. Sari certainly had a lot of personality. She reminded him of himself when he was little. 

The group finally headed to the cash register, all content with what they had gathered. Corrin went first, his total ringing up to about $140. Corrin payed and waited politely for the Sumdacs to pay for what they got. 

When they left the store, Isaac handed the small bag of groceries to Sari. “Would you give us a moment?” Sari simply shrugged and moved to go sit on a bench. Isaac then turned towards Corrin. “You get along well with Sari.” 

Corrin shrugged it off. “I used to babysit when I was younger. I’m just good with kids because of that.” 

“Sari doesn’t often click with anyone, I’m shocked by how much she seemed to like you.” 

Corrin smiled a bit. “Yeah, I was like that as a kid. Other kids didn’t really like me, so I decided to not like them first.” 

Isaac nodded in understanding. “I was the same way when I was young. Sari seems to be a bit different. She tries to like people, but they just seem to not like her.” 

Corrin frowned and looked at the young girl. “That’s a shame, she’s very sweet. I honestly would have figured that she would have lots of friends.” 

Isaac shook his head. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to take care of Sari. Like a nanny. I would pay you very well.” 

Corrin looked down at Wyatt in the stroller. “I don’t know...” He turned to look at Sari. “I guess I could try it to see if it works out.” 

A wide smile grew on Isaac’s face. “Oh, thank you so much! I’m sure she’ll love having you around!” 

Corrin smiled awkwardly and nodded. “I sure hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I write all of these on my phone 😔


End file.
